A Brand New Side of the World
by Natalya Tonks
Summary: Phoebe Prince, Natalya Tonks, and Darius Black are entering their first year at Hogwarts school the same year that the Golden Trio begin their journey at Hogwarts. What happens when friends are blinded in the midst of danger? Rated T just in case.
1. Letters to Hogwarts

A/N: Hey all! This is my first story, so don't go too hard on me! Two of the characters are based off of myself and my friend Valerie. I (Victoria) am represented by Natalya Tonks and my friend Valerie is represented by Phoebe Prince. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>A dark-haired girl awoke on her eleventh birthday to a tapping on her window. Confused, she stood up and opened her curtains to reveal a dark tawny owl perched on her windowsill with a large beige envelope tied to its leg. The girl opened the window, expecting the owl to fly in, but all the owl did was stick out its leg, so the girl untied the parcel and the owl set off again. The girl examined the envelope; it was a large, beige envelope with elegant penning on it in dark green ink. Eager to find what was inside, the girl opened the envelope.<p>

When the girl pried the envelope open and read its contents, she nearly fainted. This must be a trick! There is no way she's a… a… she didn't quite know the word to complete her thought. The letter read:

_March 9, 1991_

_Dear Miss Phoebe Prince,_

_Congratulations on you acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Enclosed is a list of the items you will need to purchase in Diagon Alley. To reach Diagon Alley, go to the Leaky Cauldron and ask for Tom. Once Tom has come, show him your letter, and he will help you into the Alley. Also enclosed it your ticket to the Hogwarts Express, which departs Kings Cross Station from Platform 9 ¾ on September 1, 1991 at promptly 11:00 am. We do wish you a good rest of your year._

_Sincerely,_

_ Minerva McGonagall_

_ Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Phoebe ran down the steps, nearly tripping on her way down. "Mum? Mum!"

"Yes, dear?" Phoebe's mother responded.

"Mum, did you or father apply to this school, Hogwarts, for me? I just received a letter, by _owl_, no less, saying I was accepted into their school, and am some kind of 'Muggle-born' ," Phoebe rushed through her words, unsure of what to say, and handed the confusing letter to her mother.

* * *

><p><em>April 21, 1991<em>

A tan, raven-haired boy with stormy grey eyes was pacing his room on his eleventh birthday, anxiously awaiting his Hogwarts letter. "Darius Regulus Black! Get down here right now and eat lunch! Stop pacing your bedroom, your letter will come in due time!" The boy's mother yelled up the steps. Darius knew full well that his mother hated hearing him pace his bedroom; he also knew just as well that his mother could simply put a _silencing_ spell on his bedroom so she couldn't hear him, but she refused to do that.

Darius came from a long line of pureblood wizards and witches. He occasionally got to hear about his relatives, and from what he's heard about him, his uncle Sirius was his favorite. Sirius Black was a Gryffindor in his time at Hogwarts, going against everything the Black family had practically bred into him. He also befriended a man who ended up marrying a Muggle-born, something his family completely disapproved of. The Blacks were nearly all Slytherins. Darius didn't want to be a Slytherin, he wanted to be a Gryffindor, though he believed that he would likely be more suited for Ravenclaw.

Darius was ripped from his thoughts as he heard a small rapping on the window. He ran to the door, nearly knocking the poor owl off its perch as he opened the window to retrieve his letter.

* * *

><p><em>August 3, 1991<em>

A pale, red-headed girl with shocking green eyes was sleeping soundly when her mother called up the stairs. She cracked her eyes, not quite ready to wake up, she looked at her watch; it was 12:17 pm. When the girl got up and swiftly got dressed, she looked up at her calendar; it was her birthday – her eleventh birthday, meaning she would be getting her Hogwarts letter today. "Natalya Jayde Tonks! Hurry down, your lunch is getting cold!" Her mother called to her.

"Coming, Mum!" Natalya called back. Natalya's mother was a metamorphmagus, meaning she could alter her appearance however she liked, and when her mother was upset, her hair turned a steaming red color. She hoped very much that her mother was not too upset that she had slept in.

Natalya walked down the steps and into the kitchen, where her mother was waiting for her, with, thankfully, her usual bright, bubblegum pink hair. "Happy Birthday, dear," Natalya opened her mouth to thank her mother and to ask her when her letter would be here, but her mother beat her to it. "Now, before you ask, your letter is right here, but I do think you should wait to open it until _after _you're finished eating."

Mouth agape, Natalya nodded her head in agreement and hugged her mother before going to eat. During the ten minutes Natalya was eating, she thought about her strange heritage; she was related to many pure-blood families, being a half-blood. It also helped that her grandmother was a Black before she was a Tonks. Natalya listed off a few of the families she was directly related to: The Blacks (of course), The Malfoys, and The Lestranges. While she didn't agree with the family's beliefs about "pure-blood being the best blood", she had heard of a few decent relatives: one was her cousin, Darius, whom she heard of very fleetingly, and the other was her cousin Sirius Black, though Sirius was in prison, she was never allowed to know why.

The second Natalya finished eating, all thoughts left her except those of her letter. When her mother was back, she sat down next to Natalya so they could read the letter together.

"Well, Mum, it looks like we have some shopping to do!" Natalya beamed at her mother.

* * *

><p>September 1, 1991<p>

Phoebe Prince stood at King's Cross Station in London with her parents, looking around in awe, yet still unsure of what she was to do. "The letter _did_ say Platform 9 ¾, didn't it?" Phoebe wondered aloud, causing several passerby's to give her looks as if she was mad.

"Yes, it did. It's the most curious thing. Don't you think that if there was a Platform _anywhere _between Platforms 9 and 10 that we would have known about it?" Phoebe's father mused. When Phoebe first received her letter to Hogwarts, her father was the most apprehensive.

"That's it, Dad! We need to go to Platforms 9 and 10 and see if there are any others who are looking for the Platform!"

Phoebe's mother looked at her husband, "This has got to be the strangest thing that Phoebe has ever gotten herself into," she spoke the words quietly, even though their daughter was already running toward Platform 9 with her trolley. When they caught up, Mrs. Prince took notice to the fact that Phoebe was talking to a girl who looked about 11 years old. Mrs. Prince adjusted her sight so that she was facing the woman standing behind the girl, who she assumed was her mother, and immediately took notice to her hair – it was bright bubblegum pink.

"Hello, I'm Andi Prince, Phoebe's mother," Mrs. Prince introduced herself to the woman, who looked as if she was no older than 30 years old.

"Dora Tonks, Natalya's mother. I take it you lot are looking to get onto the Platform?" the woman replied.

"Yes, actually, according to her letter, Phoebe is what you would call a 'Muggle-born', so none of us have had any exposure to this world," Mrs. Prince explained in hopes that Dora Tonks would be able to give a helping hand.

"Well getting onto the Platform isn't all that difficult. Do you see that post there?" Dora pointed to the wall behind Mrs. Prince, "All you do is walk through that wall and your on Platform 9 ¾, though it would do to give it a running start." Dora explained easily.

"W – walk straight into the w – wall?" Mrs. Prince stuttered.

"Straight into the wall," Dora agreed, nodding her head. "It's nothing to be afraid of, really. So long as you get through before the train leaves at 11am."

"What happens at 11?" Mrs. Prince asked, getting more nervous the longer she spoke to this woman.

"The wall is sealed so that no one can get onto the Platform, though you can get back off of the Platform until 12pm." Dora explained, noting the distress the other woman clearly displayed on her face.

Mrs. Prince breathed a sigh of relief as she thanked Dora Tonks and walked off to retrieve her daughter from where the girls had drifted. She looked up at the clock; it was 10:45am, so she had plenty of time to get her daughter ready and say final goodbyes. "Phoebe, honey, lets get onto the Platform," Mrs. Prince hesitated a moment before saying the next, "Follow me, I'll show you the way to the Platform."

"Okay, Mum." Phoebe got her trolley ready and followed her mum. Straight into a wall. Phoebe had no idea what her mother was doing when she ran into the wall between Platforms 9 and 10, but as soon as she hit the wall, she disappeared. Phoebe looked up at her father, and breathed in his expression; shocked, just as much as she was. Phoebe took a breath, and followed her mum onto the Platform.

Phoebe drank in her surroundings as she emerged from the wall. Standing before her was a long, bright red train. She found her mum and said her final goodbyes before she went to find her new friend, Natalya Tonks.

Phoebe found her friend walking down the narrow hall in the train, looking for a compartment. "Natalya!" Natalya stopped in front of a compartment and stared in, mouth agape, with her hair changing colours (Changing colours?) from its usual fiery red to a bright pink like her mum's. "Natalya? What is it?" Phoebe asked as she walked up behind her friend.

Her friend spoke but two words before running into the compartment to eagerly bound onto the boy inside: "Darius Black?"

* * *

><p>AN I sincerely apologize if you think this is a tad rushed, because I think it may be. Please leave a review telling me what you think! Let me know if you like it, and let me know, based on what little amount you know about Darius, what House you think he should be in. Oh, and one last thing; I know Tonks isn't old enough to have an 11 year old, but this _is _just a fanfiction, so I'm pretending she's thirty. Thank you for reading!


	2. The Sortings

A/N- Thanks for continuing to read this! It really means a lot.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything… all that… Everything belongs to JK Rowling… Etc.

Also, I am using the Sorting Hat's song in this chapter. I don't own that either.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

As Natalya ran into the compartment, she thrust her pitch black owl, cage and all, into Phoebe's arms, causing her Turkish Van cat to go running, hissing all the way down the narrow hall. Groaning, Phoebe turned back to the compartment, only to find Natalya and this Darius Black figure locked in a tight embrace. Confused and blushing furiously, Phoebe turned her attention to the cat, Clover, who was currently cowering by the door.

* * *

><p>Darius had finally bidden goodbye to his parents, albeit, half-heartedly, and had just gotten settled into an empty compartment when a girl with bright pink hair screeched his name and leapt into the compartment, landing right on top of him. When the girl finally let go, he studied her features with intent to figure out who she was. He was slowly, but carefully focusing on the details of her face, noting her icy grey eyes and bright pink hair, when the hair suddenly, and quickly, changed colors to a fiery red, appearing to match her personality. Recognition slowly showed itself on Darius' face as he grinned back at her and swiftly hugged the girl back. He looked the girl in the eyes and asked a question he already knew the answer to, "Are… are you a Tonks?"<p>

Natalya looked back at her cousin and nodded, still grinning. "Yes, and to be specific, I'm Nymphadora's daughter, Natalya." Darius nodded, immediately knowing this to be one of his cousins, and knowing that her grandmother was Andromeda Tonks, one of the several ex-Blacks to be blasted off the Family Tree.

"You already know this, but I'm Darius Black. I also believe you deserve to know that I am not an insane pure-blood enthusiast. In fact, my favorite family member is my – our, I suppose – Uncle Sirius, the supposed blood-traitor."

Natalya visibly relaxed. "That's good. It probably wouldn't be very good if I barged in on you and you were one of those people who were like that."

"No, that wouldn't be very good, would it?" Darius mused. "I probably would have hexed you on the platform if I was, I mean, that red hair of yours really stands out." Darius grinned.

Natalya blushed, and hugged her cousin tightly, and though the motion surprised him, he quickly recovered and accepted the gesture. "Hey, I think your friend there could use some help," Darius said, pointing to the girl standing outside the compartment struggling with both the owl's cage and the cat that sat on the floor.

Natalya turned around at the mention of Phoebe, Oh, how rude it had been for her to just drop her owl in her arms and run in here! Phoebe felt bad for a moment before opening the door and beckoning her friend to come into the compartment. "Phoebe, this is my cousin, Darius Black. Darius, this is my friend Phoebe Prince."

Darius' eyes bugged out when he heard she was a Prince. "Prince? As in the pureblood family as ancient as the Blacks?"

Phoebe shook her head, no. "I'm a Muggle-born, so I doubt it, unless I'm from some part of the Prince family that lost their magic but saved their name, but doesn't that seem a bit unlikely?"

"Unlikely, but completely possible! It's happened quite a few times before! I mean look –"

Darius was quickly cut off by Natalya speaking. "I think that we should drop this before we _completely_ overwhelm poor Phoebe. Really, not all that long ago she gets a letter saying that she's a _witch_, and here she is now, living in this world she's never heard of. I would think it's a little much to take in."

Darius pondered this and slowly nodded his head in defeat.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the Hogwarts Express came to a halt in Hogsmeade Station. Soon after everyone unloaded the train, Phoebe, Darius, and Natalya heard a loud voice booming over all the noise in Hogsmeade. "First years this way! First years come with me!" Natalya and Darius looked at each other, shared a grin, and each grabbed one of Phoebe's arms and dragged her to the front of the group.<p>

"What are you guys doing? I _really_ don't appreciate being pulled like this! What is going…" Phoebe trailed off as she gasped; looking out across the large, black lake. "Oh my…" Phoebe was speechless; the lake looked to be so beautiful, especially in the dark.

Natalya and Darius grinned back at the girl who was standing in front of them, clearing staring out at the lake in awe. "First years! It's time to get yerselfs in the boats! Now, three to a boat, don' wan' anyone to be fallin' into the lake, now, do we?"

* * *

><p>The first years all gathered in the Great Hall, awaiting the Sorting Ceremony. The threesome stood in the middle of the crowd, chattering away about what houses they hoped to be in. After explaining the houses, Phoebe was certain she would be placed in Gryffindor, while Darius and Natalya each thought Ravenclaw would suit them both well. "You guys don't think you'll be in Gryffindor? I think you both will be sorted into Gryffindor, look at you, Natalya, you practically crushed Darius on a whim, hoping that he would accept you. You know that if you were to do that to your more <em>direct<em> cousin over there," Phoebe pointed towards a particular blonde-haired boy standing nearby, whom they had talked about a little in the compartment. "that more than likely, his 'Father would be hearing about this!'" Phoebe exclaimed, in a very impressive impression of the words they heard one Draco Malfoy utter not 30 minutes ago.

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders as Professor McGonagall stood up and called for silence. "Now has come the time for this year's First Years to be sorted into their respective Houses. I will call you each up one at a time, and you will sit on this stool when I place the Sorting Hat on your head." The First Years were looking at their Professor expectantly, when they heard a sound come from the hat sitting on the stool, causing them all to jump.

"**_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>**

**You can keep your bowlers black,**  
><strong>Your top hats sleek and tall,<strong>  
><strong>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat<strong>  
><strong>And I can cap them all.<strong>

**There's nothing hidden in your head**  
><strong>The Sorting Hat can't see,<strong>  
><strong>So try me on and I will tell you<strong>  
><strong>Where you ought to be.<strong>

**You might belong in Gryffindor,**  
><strong>Where dwell the brave at heart,<strong>  
><strong>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry<strong>  
><strong>Set Gryffindors apart;<strong>

**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**  
><strong>Where they are just and loyal,<strong>  
><strong>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true<strong>  
><strong>And unafraid of toil;<strong>

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**  
><strong>if you've a ready mind,<strong>  
><strong>Where those of wit and learning,<strong>  
><strong>Will always find their kind;<strong>

**Or perhaps in Slytherin**  
><strong>You'll make your real friends,<strong>  
><strong>Those cunning folks use any means<strong>  
><strong>To achieve their ends.<strong>

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**  
><strong>And don't get in a flap!<strong>  
><strong>You're in safe hands (though I have none)<strong>  
><strong>For I'm a Thinking Cap!"<strong>

The first years stood facing the hat, eyes open wide, and Professor McGonagall took this time to call the first name: "Abbot, Hannah!" The Sorting Hat was placed on the girl's head, and pondered a moment before calling out: "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Black, Darius!" Darius slowly walked up to the front of the Great Hall, and sat on the stool once his Professor placed the hat on his head.

"**Hmm… You're an interesting one. A Black, yes, but you admire your uncle for his bravery for standing up to your family. You have many Ravenclaw attributes, ah, I see that you think you may do well there. Yes, you may have wit, but you have ambition. You have cunning. You're very determined. Yes… that is what I will do," **Before Darius could get a thought in, the Sorting Hat that sat on his head called **"SLYTHERIN!"**

Cheers and clapping was heard from the Slytherin side of the Great Hall; they had another Black! Meanwhile, Darius slowly walked up to the Slytherin table, all the while attempting to discern what just happened. Darius was lost in thought until Slytherin gained another, and the Slytherin table again erupted in cheers. They had just earned Draco Malfoy, and Draco had just sat down right next to him. Darius attempted to ignore him and turned his attention back to the ceremony, a boy name Harry Potter had just been called up, and that got his attention. Darius watched intently as he saw the boy internally fighting the Sorting Hat until the Hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor side of the hall erupted in ear-blasting noise.

* * *

><p>Phoebe stood next to her friend as she watched her cousin slowly make his way to the Slytherin table. Phoebe could tell that Natalya was shocked at not only how long the hat had taken to sort her cousin, but at the fact that he was sorted into none other than Slytherin House. Phoebe reminisced in her thoughts until her attention was pulled away as her name was called for her to go be sorted. Phoebe confidently walked up to the stool and sat down, Sorting Hat on her head.<p>

**"Ahh, this year does seem to be a difficult one, doesn't it? What do I have here…? You are very loyal, very chivalrous. You will stand by your friends no matter what. I know, you must be… GRYFFINDOR!"**

Phoebe looked down at her friend, and gave a confident smile before walking down to her new family.

* * *

><p>"Tonks, Natalya!" Natalya jumped as her name was called; she didn't know if she was ready to be sorted, she was so nervous. She felt herself walking up to the head of the Hall, sitting on the stool, and having the Hat placed on her head.<p>

**"Ooh! It appears that I have another Black to sort! Yes, you're a Tonks, but a Black, no less! Hmm, let's have a look here. I see you have a very loyal personality; you want no more than to help your cousin! Yes, yes, but you are very much a Black! You've got ambition! You will stop at nothing to reach your goals! You are very determined, and you are very intelligent, you know exactly how to get things done! You'll fit in well in SLYTHERIN!"**

Natalya was shocked, too shocked to realize the confused looks on both of her new friends faces, too shocked to hear the clapping, and most of all, too shocked to notice her breathing was shallowing, and too shocked to notice her breathe was quickening. She only truly grasped what was going on around her when she saw the concerned looks on the Professors' faces. Only when she fell off of the stool and passed out.

A/N – Thank you to everyone who has read this! It means so much to me when I see that people have read my stories. I hope you enjoyed this! I will try to update every 5-7 days, but I'll let you all know when I'm having trouble coming up with material.


	3. A Secret is revealed

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please enjoy chapter 3 of A Brand New Side of The World, seeing as I'm having such a joyous time with this one. This one's a bugger, 'course, it could just be my perfectionism showing through, stupid genes… ANYWAY! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Natalya awoke an hour later and saw the man she vaguely remembered as the one who had swiftly brought her here, for she had caught a glimpse of him before everything went black.

"Pro… Professor?" Natalya saw her professor jump ever so slightly when she called. "What ha… What happened?" Natalya tried to sit up but was met only with a searing headache and a hand pressed firmly to her shoulder, keeping her down.

"Ah, so you are awake. You gave the entire school quite a scare," Her professor told her. "Professor Snape. You passed out just after your Sorting. I was here hoping that you could help me to understand why this happened?"

When Natalya thought about it, it all came back in a flash. "I remember the Hat was listing off all these traits that are attributed with Slytherin House. I sat there the entire time just _waiting_ for it to say 'Ooh, yes, self-preservation, I see a great need for self-preservation is locked away in a tight corner here in your head.'" Natalya gave a snort. "The Hat must have seen that I was waiting for something like that and just didn't tell me, because there's no way he left it out because I don't have it. Because I have it alright, I have it." Natalya cackled. "My dear Muggle father's specialty. Self-preservation. When Mum told him that she was pregnant with his child, he nearly ran off, but resolved to stay. He told my mother this, and she slipped. Let her magic go, her hair turned bright pink for her glee. He took one look at her after that, looked her square in the eyes, and called her a freak, then he ran off. Just like that." Natalya's hair changed from a bright ginger to a fiery red, complete with orange and yellow streaks.

Professor Snape was digesting all this new information when Natlaya looked up at him. Snape broke way from his thoughts and met eyes with the girl; her now cold, steely grey eyes flashed with hatred and guilt. He sighed and said "Yes, I understand now. When the Sorting Hat spoke to you, it called on memories of what can be seen as a truly traumatic experience, causing you to become… overwhelmed." Snape, whose gaze had drifted from the girl, looked back at Natalya and suddenly spoke. "I must go, I expect I will be seeing you in class Monday, ah, tomorrow afternoon?" Seeing Natalya nod, Snape left.

* * *

><p>Natalya awoke from her stress-induced nap an hour after her discussion with Snape to the sounds of Darius and Phoebe arguing with Madame Pomfrey, though Darius was doing most of the speaking.<p>

"I'm her _cousin_! I should be allowed to at least talk to her!"

"Yes, and by that logic, I should be calling in Mr. Draco Malfoy, her _great-uncle_ in to see her." Madame Pomfrey hissed, but Darius didn't falter.

"Feel free! We just need to see her!"

"Fine! When she wakes you may speak to her, but keep in mind, her mother will be here in 15 minutes."

Darius grinned at the woman, but she just walked away grumbling about some issue or another. As soon as Madame Pomfrey was out of sight, Darius and Phoebe rushed over to Natalya's bed, only to find that she was already awake. "Natalya! How are you? What happened? Did you know your mum is coming soon? When did you wake up?" Darius fired questions at Natalya, not really expecting any of them to be answered.

Natalya sat and stared at Darius for a moment before finally simply saying "I'm alive. Exhausted, but alive."

"Well, it could be worse, you could have hit your head and knocked it open or hit your head and gotten a concussion, or-" Phoebe shut Darius up by turning to face him and whacking his arm a few times.

"Will you shut up? Goodness, you two really _are_ related."

At that, Darius grinned. "Heh, that obvious is it? Just looking at us, I wouldn't think you'd notice. I mean, we don't even look alike. Well, I don't think we do. What is your natural hair and eye color?"

Natalya was slightly confused at the change of subject but answered any way. "Black" she let all her features return to their natural state, revealing dark ebony hair, much like Darius's, and piercing grey eyes.

Phoebe, who had been sitting silently next to Darius, looked back and forth between the two cousins. "Same black hair… Same face length… Same skin tone… And same annoying personalities. No wonder you're both in the same House, people'd die of shock if you weren't."

Darius looked as if he was going to attempt talking again when Natalya's mother Flooed in. "Natalya! Are you okay?"

"Mum! I wasn't expecting you for 15 minutes!" Natalya looked at her watch and blushed a bit. "On second thought, Mum! You're right on time!"

Natalya's mother chuckled at her daughter. "Yes, I am, dear. Now, back to the questions at hand. How are you feeling?"

"Drained." Natalya answered simply, shrugging.

"Well, I would expect no less, after all that's happened tonight," Natalya's face paled at the realization that her mother likely knew exactly what had happened. "The Headmaster owled me once you woke up in the Hospital Wing. He explained everything."

"Everything?" At the moment Natalya said this, her friends felt like they were intruding on a moment meant to be between their friend and her mother, and left, closing the curtains behind them to wait it out.

"Everything. I can understand perfectly well how you were feeling, and I understand that you were overwhelmed, but I want you to know that you should _never_ have to feel the way you did. You should never feel that way because a simple Muggle decided he didn't want to be in our lives because we are special and have abilities that they don't understand."

Natalya merely nodded before she launched herself into her mother's awaiting arms, and just sat there, silently crying.

* * *

><p>The walk back to the Slytherin common room was filled with awkward silence, with neither Darius nor Natalya wishing to speak of what went on in the Hospital Wing.<p>

When the two reached the a wall, Natalya looked around, confused, until Darius said "Panem et circences." And the wall in front of them morphed into a door.

"Bread and circuses?" Natalya asked before muttering something about it seeming fitting.

Darius chuckled, having heard and understood what she said. "That's exactly what I thought." Darius paused and opened the door before grinning and adding in "Welcome to the Snake's Pit."

"It's amazing!" Natalya walked into the common room and turned around, drinking in her new home. "Now, ah, where are the dorms?"

Darius pointed to a door next to the large, blazing fireplace. "Through that door, turn right and you'll find yourself in the girl's dorms. Your stuff is already in there."

"Okay. Oh, did I miss anything at the feast? Announcements or anything?"

"Ah, yes, 'The Forbidden forest is, as always, forbidden. And finally, anyone found wandering the third-floor corridors will receive detention and lose House Points.'" Darius told Natalya, in a slightly mocking voice.

Laughing, Natalya pat her cousin on the back and made her way to her dorm and to bed.

* * *

><p>Phoebe jolted out of bed in a cold sweat. Breathing heavy, she made a break for the bathroom, waking up a couple girls in the room. Phoebe heaved into the toilet for several minutes, hair held back by one of her roommates. Groaning, Phoebe tried standing up, only to be attacked with another wave of nausea and dizziness, and immediately keeled back over. The other girl rubbed Phoebe's back as she tried to compose herself. "Phoebe? Do you feel alright? Do you think we should take you down to the Hospital Wing?"<p>

Phoebe sat up, "No, I don't really feel well, but I'm going to try to sleep it off. Wake me when you get up, and if I still don't feel well, you can bring me up to the Hospital Wing... Ah, what's your name?"

"Hermione, and if you really feel like that's what you want to do, I suppose we can do that. But if you wake up again, I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing. It's 11, so you have plenty of time to sleep."

Sighing, Phoebe agreed, and stood up to go back to bed, knowing that she was going to be awake again in a few hours.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, at 3am, Phoebe was keeled back over the toilet, hair held back by Hermione. When Phoebe sat back up, Hermione signaled to Parvati Patil to come help her bring Phoebe to the Hospital Wing. Not protesting, Phoebe allowed herself to be carted off to the Hospital Wing.<p>

Walking to the Wing, the three girls only ran into one person who tried to stop them. "What are you three doing, wandering the corridors at this hour?" came the low voice of the Slytherin Head of House.

"Phoebe woke up sick a few hours ago, but refused to let us take her to the Hospital Wing, saying she'd sleep it off, but she woke up sick again, so we decided to take her down there."

"I see. Well, I suppose I should escort Miss Prince to the Hospital Wing. You two go back to your House."

"Yes, sir." Came the answer from the two girls, who then turned on heel and made their way back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Alright, Miss Prince, come with me, I will be taking you to the Hospital Wing from here." Phoebe nodded and walked in silence to the Wing.

When they arrived at the Hospital Wing, Professor Snape caught Madame Pomfrey's attention after she was finished tending to a student. "Severus? What are you doing here at this hour?" Snape gestured to the girl standing behind him. "I see. Sick, are you?" Phoebe nodded.

"I woke up twice and both times barely made it to the toilet. I thought I would just sleep it off after the first time, because I thought it was just the nightmare I have."

"Have? This isn't the first time you've awoken from a nightmare sick?"

Phoebe shook her head. "It happens about once a month, and when it does, it always happens twice in that night."

Madame Pomfrey nodded after thinking about it and thought she knew what it was. "Feminine troubles, not a big deal. Drink these potions, and come back once a month to get them again." Phoebe knew exactly what her problem was, and though 'feminine troubles' were definitely not her problems, she nodded and took the potions anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanks for reading! I apologize if this seems a bit short and in Snape seems a bit OOC, but let me know what you think, help me improve! Review, please!**


	4. Classroom Troubles

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**NPD-NPD-NPD**

The first few days at Hogwarts were pleasant. Defense Against the Dark Arts quickly became Natalya, Phoebe, and Darius' favorite. One of the first lessons was on a creature called a Lethifold.

"Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Lupin."

"Alright, today we will be learning about a very Dark, very dangerous creature called a Lethifold. This creature, ordinarily, would not be part of a first-year's curriculum, but I believe that my students this year will have no problem grasping the material." Lupin looked around the room at the very confused bunch of Gryffindors and Slytherins and nodded at the class. He turned around and brought out a cage with a black cloak sitting at the bottom of it.

Phoebe raised her hand. "But sir, that's a cloak?"

Professor Lupin looked at Phoebe, nodded, and said, "Very good observation, Miss Prince. That is exactly its defense; it disguises itself as a cloak, moves across the floor, and suffocates its victims. Can anyone tell me what the _only_ defense against a Lethifold is?" Lupin scanned the room, looking for the less sure and more hesitant people raising their hands. "Mr. Longbottom?"

"The… the only defense is a Patronus. But sir, isn't a Patronus magic that many _adults_ cannot accomplish?" Neville stuttered.

"This is true, but I firmly believe that the sooner you learn, the better," Lupin tried to ease the nervousness he felt in the room, to no avail. He sighed, and settled on beginning. "This Lethifold is currently being held back by wards that it cannot see through. Before we begin, however, can anyone explain to me how a Patronus is conjured?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air immediately, and Lupin called on her. "To conjure any type of Patronus, corporeal or otherwise, you must focus on the happiest moment you've ever had, and say the incantation with feeling, 'Expecto Patronum.'"

"Thank you Miss Granger, would you care to demonstrate for the rest of the class?" Hermione nodded, and walked up, wand in hand, to the front of the classroom.

"Expecto Patronum!" She shouted, at nothing in particular, and was rewarded when a few wisps of silver came out of her wand.

"Good, Miss Granger! Now, try once or twice more, which ever you feel you still have the strength for. The Patronus Charm required very large amounts of magical energy, which is one reason why it is such a difficult charm," Hermione nodded right along with the rest if the class. "Go on, Miss Granger."

"Expecto Patronum!" Hermione shouted louder this time, and sounded as if she really meant it. She grinned ear to ear when her corporeal Patronus poured from her wand. Hermione moved her wand around, controlling the otter swimming playfully around her.

"Very good! Very good, indeed! Now, class, I do not expect you to get this charm anywhere _near _as quickly as Miss Granger did. As I said before, it is a very difficult charm." Lupin scanned the faces of his class to pick out someone who appeared as they were not paying attention. His eyes settled finally on the child of one of his good friends. "Miss Tonks? Would you care to display what ability you have for this spell?" Natalya looked startled, but stood up, clutching the cherry wood of her wand in one hand.

Silently, she stood at the front of the room, and looked towards Lupin, who gave her a nod that said 'Go on, now.' More sure of herself now, she pointed her wand in the way she was taught for the spell, and shouted. "Expecto Patronum!" Natalya received nothing from her wand. Without waiting for anyone to say anything, Natalya shouted again. "Expecto Patronum!" This time, however, she got a cloud of silver puffs. Gratified, Natalya closed her eyes and cleared her mind of all thoughts except for her happiest one; the moment she saw her cousin Darius in that compartment. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Natalya's shout echoed throughout the large room, and a silvery fox slid out of her wand and merrily danced around the classroom. Natalya gave a smirk, and aimed her wand at the Patronus and willed it to move over to her table as she sat.

Professor Lupin stood, dumbstruck. He hadn't any clue of the magical capability of this girl. This was certainly worth mentioning to her mother. Yes, he could go for a word with Nymphadora, he just had an excuse now. Lupin grinned and turned to his class. "Excellent, Miss Tonks! May I ask, what is your wand?"

Natalya looked a slight confused at the question. "10 ¾ Cherry with Dragon hearstring." She answered proudly.

"Oh, that very much explains it. That is a very powerful wand, indeed. Excellent! Alright, your homework tonight is to write an essay, One foot, on the uses of the Patronus spell in defensive magic. You're all dismissed! Essay is due next class! We will be working with the Lethifolds next class!"

**NPD-NPD-NPD**

"Natalya! That was _incredible!_ Were you doing that whole pretending-not-to-be-paying-attention-so-I-get-a-chance-to-go-up thing I know you're so fond of?" Darius asked as they walked to Herbology.

Natalya smirked. "No, to be honest, I was actually _not_ paying attention. You know, I _have_ read ahead."

Darius snorted. "I knew that. I just didn't know you read _that_ far ahead."

Phoebe chuckled. "The only one who's read farther ahead than Natalya is Hermione. _Everybody_ knows that. I thought you knew that, Darius!" Phoebe playfully whacked Darius on the arm, and Darius mocked pain.

"Ow! That really hurt!" Darius smirked.

"Oh shut up, that so didn't hurt."

"It did!"

"I barely _touched_ you!"

"There's a mark!" Darius pointed to an imaginary mark on his left arm.

"Oh, please be quiet! We're about to the greenhouses! You can argue in there!" Natalya cut in, though the joking was already forgotten.

**NPD-NPD-NPD**

"Remus! Is something wrong? Where's Natalya? What is going on?" Nymphadora Tonks called from her floo when she got an unexpected call from her daughter's Defense professor.

"Relax, Dora!" Remus soothed. "I just called to let you know of an amazing feat your daughter accomplished. She conjured a corporeal Patronus on her third attempt in class today. She's a very determined soul."

"Really? That's incredible! I knew all that extra help I've been giving her all these years would pay off," Remus raised an eyebrow. Tonks laughed. "How would you like to come with me to Diagon Alley with me next week to get a gift for her?"

Remus was taken aback by the offer. "Of course! I'd love to! How about we meet up at the Leaky Cauldron next Sunday at 1pm? Plenty of time for me to… recover…" Tonks nodded and smiled.

"It's a date, then." She added quickly, before pulling her head out of the fire. Remus smiled slightly to himself and went up to the Great Hall.

**NPD-NPD-NPD**

"Good afternoon, class! Today, we will be working in partners as we repot our Mandrakes," there was an excited mumbling at who would be whose partner; after all, this class _was_ half of the Ravenclaws, half of the Slytherins, and half of the Gryffindors. Why on earth anyone thought that to be a good idea was beyond them. "Hush, now. I will be picking the groups. Montresor; Tonks," Natalya looked at the Ravenclaw she was paired with. He had light blonde hair and bright blue eyes, much like Darius. "Malfoy; Brown. Black; Lovegood. Longbottom; Prince. Granger; Weasley. Potter; Parkinson…" When Professor Sprout finished listing off partners, she explained the uses of Mandrakes in potions for people who are petrified, comatose, and things of the sort. She explained how they were to repot the plants and that they must keep their earmuffs firmly over their ears. Once all was explained, the partners got to work.

Natalya walked over to Montresor so they could begin working. "Lucien, isn't it?" Natalya asked.

He nodded and responded. "Natalya, yes?'

Natalya nodded and they set to work in silence with the only distraction coming when Neville and Phoebe pulled out their Mandrake. It appeared Neville's earmuffs weren't on his ears properly, causing him to faint from the Mandrake's crying. Professor Sprout sighed, put a feather-light charm on him, and levitated him onto a stretcher she conjured up. "Miss Prince, would you take Mr. Longbottom up to the Hospital Wing?" Phoebe nodded and began pulling the stretcher up towards the castle.

When Phoebe was gone, Natalya couldn't help but let out a giggle, causing Lucien to raise his eyebrow at her. "Oh, it's just that you can _feel_ the chemistry between those two. The way Phoebe kept giggling, it was adorable. If it takes too long for them to get together, I'm going it for them!" Natalya giggled again, waiting to hear Lucien's response.

"Oh, kind of like how you're giggling so?" Lucien smirked a smirk that only could be matched by a Malfoy's. Natalya blushed red and went back to work. "I thought I may have been right about that." Lucien chuckled.

That got Natalya's attention. "Right about what?"

"Oh, well, the way you reacted, I'd say you fancy me." Lucien remarked nonchalantly.

"_Fancy_ you? You think I _fancy _you?"

"Well, quite frankly, I do." Lucien said easily.

"And if I do?"

"Well, it's not as if-" Lucien stopped talking abruptly, just noticing the silence that enveloped the greenhouse.

"Bloody hell was that about?" Darius called.

Professor Sprout clapped her hands and spoke. "Well… I do think I'll be letting you lot out early today. Off you go now!"

Slowly, and awkwardly, the class made their way back to the castle. As Herbology was their last class of the day, the first years decided it would be best to just head back to their common rooms.

**NPD-NPD-NPD**

"Regulus," Natalya muttered when she got to the stone wall that led to the empty Slytherin common room.

The moment Natalya walked into the common room, Darius was on her. "What the _bloody hell_ was that?" he hissed.

"I don't _know._ It's not as if we were _snogging_ in the middle of class. I didn't even say I liked him! _What_ are you so upset about?"

Darius evaded the question. "Well, you as good as said it! The entire class heard you two!"

"What is the _big deal_ about it? So I like him! Big _deal_! And I know for a _fact_ you like Luna! And you're getting on _me _for liking someone?" Natalya was shouting now.

Darius was lost for words. He had no idea she knew about that! But the very thought of his newfound little cousin – no, she was practically his sister! - liking someone rattled him. He was simply worried about her, though he'd never tell her; his pride got in the way of that.

"Well… Having a bit of a row here, are you, cousins?" Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadows where he had heard every bit of their conversation.

"It's none of your business, Malfoy." Natalya was seething.

"Oh, we're all related, surely we can be on a _first name_ basis, couldn't we?" Malfoy said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"I've had enough of this for a month. I'm going to bed." Natalya ran to the dorms, clearly upset.

"Great job, Malfoy. I was making progress." Darius finally spoke.

"Progress? You call _that_ progress? You were having a shouting match with her!"

Darius sank down into a couch. He groaned. "You're right, Malfoy. But you know, I was only worried about her! She's like a sister to me!" Darius was making great attempts at keeping his composure; it wouldn't do for anyone to walk in here and see him sulking with his head in his arms.

"Then why don't you… I don't know… Perhaps _tell_ her? Did you think that maybe… _just_ maybe that could be _exactly_ what she wants to hear?"

Darius' face fell, and he sighed. "I'm such a bloody idiot. Why didn't I think about that? Bloody pride got in the way!"

"I suggest you apologize to her the next time you see her. Preferably before she smacks you across the face for being such a prat."

"Yeah. I'll apologize at breakfast in the morning; I really doubt that I'll be seeing her at dinner tonight."

Malfoy clapped his cousin on the back. "I didn't think you were going to go to dinner yourself. But, now that you've said it, you have to come! I think we shall be going right about now. Oh, and you'll be sitting with me and Zabini," Darius opened his mouth to protest, but Malfoy was quicker. "Also, we are now on a first-name basis, _Darius. _No complaints."

"Fine, _Draco._"

**NPD-NPD-NPD**

**A/N: Please review! I _really_ am sorry for how long it took to get out. I had a really difficult time with this one! R&R please! :) Oh, and a special Thank you to Katchile94! Thank you for subscribing!**


	5. Arguments and New friends

**Disclaimer - I own nothing of the Wonderful Harry Potter world, but the plot and OC's are mine!**

**A/N- I made one minor change to the first chapters; I decided instead of having Darius be blonde, I'd change it so that he and Natalya bot have the natural Black black hair I know you guys see them with. **

**In response to katchile94's review: It will be _mainly_ surrounding my OC's, but Harry and friends will be making an appearance here shortly! Please enjoy the show!**

"Natalya!" Darius called as he tried in vain to catch up to his cousin, "Natalya, wait." His voice faded out because he knew it was near useless since she had thrown a well-aimed slowing hex his way. _Where in _Merlin's _name did she learn that spell? _Darius thought.

He'd been attempting to get near enough to her to apologize for his outburst the night before in the common room, and, he believed, she should be _bloody_ grateful he was even trying, for, though he did not agree with many of the Black beliefs, he did grow up with a rather strong pride, and just the attempt was bruising it severely.

Darius sluggishly entered the Great Hall and soon noticed Phoebe entering behind him. On a whim, Darius grabbed her arm.

"What is it?"

"Can you get Natalya for me?"

"Why can't you?"

Darius grimaced and shook his head. "Well, there was a slight problem after you took Longbottom back up here in Herbology." He didn't elaborate, so she made to find Natalya. "Oh, and Phoebe?" She turned to face him. "Can you… maybe… fix this? It's Natalya's doing." He demonstrated by attempting a step.

Phoebe laughed and said the counter-curse. "Movere dissimilis limax."

Darius looked up at Phoebe after taking an experimental step. Just like normal. "Go on, I best stay here; if I came, it wouldn't be pretty."

**-NPD-NPD-NPD-NPD-NPD-NPD-**

Phoebe swiftly made her way to where Natalya was sitting at, strangely enough, the Gryffindor table. _What did I miss yesterday?_ She wondered. All she knew was that class was dismissed early, that Natalya wasn't at dinner, and that she saw Darius being dragged into the Great Hall by ones Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

Phoebe shook her head to clear it of all confusing thoughts, and tapped on Natalya's shoulder, causing her to drop the chocolate chip muffin she was eating. "Good Morning, Phoebe." Her friend said with forced cheer.

Phoebe didn't miss a beat now that Natalya had no escape route that Phoebe could tell. "What is going on with you and Darius? I walk in here, he pulls me aside, and begs me to come get you to talk to him. His father must be rolling in his grave."

Natalya suddenly allowed her fake cheer to fade, and her hair turned and fire-like color, proclaiming her anger. She dropped her voice so only Phoebe could hear and hissed in her face. "That pure-blooded _prat _believes he's in control of my feelings. Figures I like some Ravenclaw, and the moment he steps into the common room last night, he starts yelling at me," Phoebe could tell that Natalya was absolutely seething with anger. "If he's sent you to say he's _sorry_, he bloody _well_ be sorry." Natalya's grey eyes bored into her friend's brown ones, flashing with fury. She stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall leaving behind a dumbstruck Phoebe.

**-NPD-NPD-NPD-NPD-NPD-NPD-**

That night at dinner, Phoebe and Darius were sitting at their respective tables, each in silence, when the substitute for their regular Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Quirrell, ran in, doors slamming behind him, and exclaimed, "Troll! In the Dungeons! Thought you ought to know." Before promptly passing out.

Phoebe and Darius shared a look over their tables as the Headmaster calmed the Great Hall by proclaiming that they all would be going back to their respective Houses. "Our Houses? Slytherin House is in the Dungeons. The old man's off his rocker." Darius mumbled to himself.

Darius suddenly stood up and hurried to the Gryffindor table, and talked quickly to Phoebe, concerned. "Where's Natalya?"

"She told me about five minutes ago that she was going up to Gryffindor Tower to do some studying. Why she didn't stay at the feast is beyond me." Phoebe mused before the words processed through her head and she realized what it meant. They both paled and looked at each other, a silent decision being made between them.

**-NPD-NPD-NPD-NPD-NPD-**

Natalya had been making her way up to Gryffindor Tower when she heard the soft sobs coming the girl's lavatory. Natalya walked up to the lavatory door, and knocked on the door to one of the stalls.

"Hello? Are you alright?" Natalya quietly called.

She heard a cough, and waited a few moments before she heard the sobbing die down to slight hiccups. "Nat…Natalya?"

"Hermione?" Natalya didn't hesitate to run in now. "What happened? Are you alright?" Hermione may not be a good friend of hers, but she was a good friend of Phoebe's, so she'd give.

Hermione nodded, though she didn't meet her eyes.

"Alright, then," Natalya sighed. "We really should be getting back to Gryffindor Tower now, shouldn't we?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I'm staying there for the time being with Phoebe." Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I suppose so," Hermione said in a raspy voice.

The two girls walked out of the stall and turned to exit the bathroom when they saw the troll. A twelve foot mountain troll was wandering through the bathroom. The girls let out screams.

**-NPD-NPD-NPD-NPD-NPD-NPD-**

"Natalya! It's her! I just heard her! She's in the bathroom down the hall!" Darius cried.

"I heard her too! Hurry!" Phoebe and Darius were so focused on getting to that bathroom that they didn't notice the two Gryffindors running as well. Not, that is, until they each ran smack into one of them.

"Ouch! What was that?"

"_That_ was a person, Black!" Came the angry shout from a red-headed Gryffindor.

"Thanks, Weasley," Darius scoffed, "I had no clue!"

"Shut up!" Harry Potter and Phoebe yelled at the same time, both irritated that their friends had time to fight.

"Come _on_ Darius, we have to get to Natalya!" Phoebe yanked on Darius' arm to get him up. They were about to run into the lavatory when Harry yelled, "What are you guys doing?"

"No time to explain, just follow us!" Phoebe called back.

The four barged into the lavatory and saw a Mountain Troll standing above them, club raised over its head. Several names were called at once, as soon as the kids saw each other. Natalya and Hermione were each hunched underneath a sink, clutching the pipes as if their lives depended it on.

"Don't move!" Ron Weasley yelled, right before the Troll bashed its club into the sink next to the one Hermione was under.

Many things happened in one fluid motion; Harry climbed up onto the troll and got his wand stuck up its nose; "Blimey, why did it have to be a troll?" The troll raised its club to swing once more. Ron said the spell they learned in charms that day, hoping it would do something useful. "Wingardium Leviosa!" At that, the club was levitated over the trolls head, and Ron released the spell, dropping the club square onto its head.

The girls ran out from under the sinks, heads spinning from all that just occurred. The six first years were about to walk out of the bathroom when several Professors barged in, making them instantly freeze, though Harry's gaze fell on Professor Snape's torn pant leg, which was quickly covered.

"Oh my! What happened in here?" Professor McGonagall shrieked.

"Yes, Mister Potter, what happened here? And why are two of my snakes in here with you?" Professor Snape inquired.

"Well… um…" Harry started.

"It's my fault, Professor," Natalya said. "See, what happened was, I got sick, and since my friends and I have been in an argument for a couple days, I asked Hermione if she'd come with me. We didn't know about the troll, truly."

"Very well, then," Professor McGonagall said. "15 points to Gryffindor and 5 to Slytherin for getting them. Don't think you will be getting off so easy next time. Not every wizard can say they've beaten a fully grown mountain troll and lived to tell the tale."

Sighing, Professor Snape spoke up. "Yes, well, Minerva, you should be taking your four back to their dorms. I shall be taking you to back to Slytherin now." He said, gesturing to the first year Slytherins.

**-NPD-NPD-NPD-NPD-NPD-**

The next two weeks after the Troll incident were fun, the four Gryffindors and two Slytherins all became fast friends, and enjoyed their breaks and weekends joking and teasing each other. They all agreed that their favorite subject was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and since they shared the class, they got to enjoy it together. One day, though, when they walked into class, Professor Lupin wasn't in his usual place sitting at his desk. Before the class could ponder this, though, Professor Snape swept in, his usual long, black robes billowing behind him. With a flick of his wand, he shut all the curtains in the room, darkening it so that the light came only from the lamps lit above. He swept his was up to the front of the room to face the class. "Today we will be studying Werewolves. Please turn to page 394 and we shall begin." The rustle of pages turning was heard. No one dared complain that they were only supposed to be learning about Hinkypunks at that point.

"Can anyone explain to me how a werewolf's body prepares to transform into its wolf form?" Two hands shot into the air, belonging to Hermione and Phoebe, respectively. One more timid, less sure hand went up as well. It belonged to Natalya. Snape looked at the class disapprovingly before saying, "Miss Tonks?"

"When a werewolf is preparing to transform, the body usually prepares itself the day of and sometimes even right before the full moon. The werewolf experiences excruciating pain as the bones become less dense so they can change shape as necessary. Pores all over the body open to allow hair to sprout, as well." Natalya said slowly, not quite sure of herself.

"Precisely. 5 points to Slytherin." Snape said. The professor asked the class several more questions on werewolves before giving their homework. "Your homework is to write 2 feet on the creation and transformation of werewolves. Due next lesson. You are dismissed." Snape waved his hand at the class, and everyone but Phoebe, who was sitting next to Hermione, stood up.

Hermione looked at Phoebe questioningly. "Go on, I'm going to ask him something about the assignment." Hermione nodded and walked away.

Phoebe stood up and walked over to the now sitting Professor Snape. "Professor? I wanted to ask a question," he nodded and sat up in his chair. "Well, I was wondering what happened when someone was attacked by a werewolf but got away with only a scratch."

"Well, Miss Prince, there are very few cases of that actually happening, but when it does, the person goes through the same preparations each month in anticipation of the full moon. A great difference is that the body does not actually need to do so, but even so, it happens anyway. Another difference, however, would be that on the full moon, the person would experience a feeling that they are ill, often times throwing up multiple times in the night, walking up in cold sweats, and often not being able to sleep that particular night," Snape explained, raising his eyebrow at how pale Phoebe had become. "If I may ask, why do you desire this information?"

If possible, Phoebe paled further and shook her head. "No particular reason. I suppose I was just curious." The professor nodded, appearing to have accepted the answer, so Phoebe thought. The fact was that the Potions professor had his suspicions and would be keeping a careful eye on this girl from then on.

**-NPD-NPD-NPD-NPD-NPD-NPD-**

**A/N- I am so so sorry for another week's wait! I was just so busy this week because I was auditioning for Color Guard from 5-8 Mon-Fri. this week. On the bright side, I made the team! On the other bright side, I wrote you guys a new chapter! Enjoy, read, and review!**


	6. A Diary?

**A/N I am so very sorry for not updating sooner. I had finals this week, but its summer break now, so hopefully that means more updates for you all!**

**-NPD-NPD-NPD-NPD-NPD-NPD-**

Remus Lupin had been sleeping quite peacefully, one Hogsmeade weekend. That is, before he got an awfully rude awakening courtesy of a certain pink-haired witch who charmed his alarm clock to sing, starting promptly 7am.

Remus used every silencing spell he knew in a vain effort to turn off the pillow, but it just wouldn't shut up. He muttered obscenities under his breath about it being too early to be up on a Saturday. Soon, though, he resolved to shower and drag himself up to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. In his grogginess, he did not notice the song had been silenced.

Fifteen minutes later, Remus stepped into his living area. Still half-asleep, - despite his hot shower – he did not notice Tonks lounging about on his sofa until she took it upon herself to stand in his way of the door. He walked straight into her. "Dear Merlin!" He clutched his chest. "Where did you come from?"

"Your sofa," Tonks grinned.

"You slept there?" Remus gaped. How could he have overlooked such a thing?

"No, I am not a fool. You had me keyed into your Floo _ages_ ago," Tonks explained. "I came in about an hour ago, and you weren't up, so I thought I'd take it upon myself to wake you up."

"You, my friend, are relentless. I couldn't get that wretched Muggle music to shut up for the life of me." Remus mocked agitation.

"Just one of the many perks of being an Auror! I made that charm myself."

Remus chuckled light-heartedly. "So. Why exactly are you here?"

"You don't think I forgot about the Floo call from Monday, do you?" Tonks smirked at her friend's forgetfulness.

"Floo call… Oh…" Remus laughed nervously. "Well, we'll just have to pick up breakfast at the Three Broomsticks, now won't we?" Tonks raised an eyebrow. "Why, we wouldn't wan to scar your poor daughter with your mere presence, now would we?"

Tonks mock pouted. "Oh, but that sounds like such fun!" She crossed her arms against her chest and huffed.

"Well, I suppose you'll just find some other way to do that if we don't go, won't you?" Remus said, shaking his head.

"Ahh, Remus, you know me all too well."

"Well, off we go to the Great Hall, then." Remus hooked his arm through Tonks', and they set off merrily.

**-NPD-NPD-NPD-NPD-NPD-NPD-**

Darius and Natalya were sitting across from each other at breakfast that morning, chatting to each other happily when Darius noticed something odd. That something was walking into the Great Hall with a very happy looking witch on his arm. Darius' jaw dropped.

"What is it?" Natalya inquired.

"Erm… I believe that would be Professor Lupin… and… well, um…" Darius fumbled over his words.

"Well, then, spit it out."

Darius opened his mouth, but no words came out. Sighing Natalya turned around. At the sight, Natalya's eyes bugged, and her mouth gaped open. "Mu… Mum?" She whispered. While this came as a surprise to her, it was no shock, for Natalya knew her mother had fancied the man for quite sometime, inviting him over to dinner often.

Natalya turned back to Darius and shrugged. "I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner." She laughed.

"Really? Well, that's… interesting."

**-NPD-NPD-NPD-NPD-NPD-NPD-**

"You know, she didn't look all that shocked." Remus told Tonks as they walked through the less-than-crowded streets of Hogsmeade.

"Well, for a second she looked pretty taken aback, but I think she shrugged it off and said something about it being 'about time.'"

Remus chuckled. "I've been around her enough that I should know that already. I'm just surprised it didn't occur to me earlier."

"Better late than never, right?" Tonks grinned.

"Exactly," Remus responded. "So, how, exactly did you get today, a Saturday, of all days, off of work?" he inquired.

"You know Kingsley Shacklebolt, right?" Remus nodded, "I asked him. It wasn't that difficult, really."

"I suppose so," Remus offered Tonks his arm, and she obliged. "To The Three Broomsticks, then?"

"Of course, lead the way."

**-NPD-NPD-NPD-NPD-NPD-NPD-**

Ron Weasley was in a strangely good mood that morning, even more so than usual. That, however, changed when he saw his new friend, Phoebe, writing in a journal. The thing about the journal, however, was the fact that the writing disappeared as soon as it was written, and was replacing with other writing that wasn't in his friend's hand.

"Phoebe? Can I see that book?" Ron had heard about things like this. His father said that you shouldn't mess with anything that can speak to you that doesn't have a brain, and this seemed like one of those things.

"What? No."

"Phoebe. That book is enchanted; you have no idea what it could do to you! It could eat your soul, or it could possess you or something! I need to show it to Professor Dumbledore! If he says it's just fine and dandy for you to have it, than so be it, but you're my friend, and I wouldn't want something bad to happen to you." Phoebe blinked stupidly at Ron. _But… what if they see what I wrote? I would _die_ of embarrassment! _She thought. However, the more logical side of her brain kicked in. _But what if something bad _did_ happen to you? _

Phoebe sighed. "Alright, I suppose. But I have to come with you," Phoebe paused for a moment. "Why don't we just take it to McGonagall? I mean, she is our Head." She offered.

Ron shook his head vigorously at the attempt at keeping it from Dumbledore. "No," he said firmly. "We're taking it to Professor Dumbledore because if it were anything bad, he would know for sure." He said, with an air of confidence.

Phoebe looked as if she was going to protest, but Ron cut her off. "Look, he's leaving now, why don't we go catch up to him?" Ron stood, much to the confusion of Harry, who was sitting across from him at the table.

"Where you going, mate?"

"Got some business to take care of, I'll see you in the common room later."

"Erm… alright, then."

Ron stood up, grabbed Phoebe by the hand with one of his hands, and then grabbed the diary and her quill with the other. "See you, mate." He told Harry, and took off.

"Professor! Professor Dumbledore, sir!" Ron called as he ran down the hallway.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Prince! Running in the hallways, are we? Five points from Gryffindor. This is not a playground." Ron turned around toward the voice. The one and only Professor Snape stood not ten feet away from them. He let go of Phoebe's hand to begin gesturing with his own, trying to explain.

"But, Professor! You see we were just trying to talk to Professor Dumbledore, but I don't think he heard me," he pointed with the hand that was holding the diary in the direction of their Headmaster, dropping the book straight onto the floor.

"And what might this be?" Snape reached down to pick up the book. Snape gasped inwardly. _Where did this come from? I thought Malfoy had this! And how did two first years happen upon it?_ "Where did this come from?" he looked from Ron to Phoebe.

Ron looked at Phoebe, who was finding her trainers to be quite the interesting thing. "Miss Prince? Need I ask again? Where did you happen upon this book?" Snape said slowly, though with an icy undertone.

"It was in my trunk, I don't know where it came from, I swear!" Phoebe finally choked out.

"Why didn't you turn it in?"

"It was foolish of me, I'm sorry! I thought I would use it, because I thought my mum had packed it for me!" Phoebe, it seemed, was closing in on tears.

"And why did Mr. Weasley have it, then?"

It was Ron's turn to speak up. "I was going to ask Professor Dumbledore about it. It was doing strange things, and my father told us never to mess with anything that talks to you and you can't see where it would have a brain."

"It spoke to you, then?" _This is worse than I thought._

"Yes… When I wrote in it, it would write back." Phoebe mustered.

"Detention for you, tomorrow night in my office, for reckless behavior," he paused for a moment, contemplating. "Yes and twenty-five points to Gryffindor for Mr. Weasley."

**-NPD-NPD-NPD-NPD-NPD-NPD-**

**A/N I am also very sorry for the short chapter, but I've been having trouble with the story lately. Please review!**


End file.
